


Out of the Bag

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Nursey is tired of keeping his relationship with Dex under wraps around the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "catspiration" challenge at gameofcards. Prompt used: "let the cat out of the bag"

Dex cornered Nursey in the kitchen.

"You," Dex said, pushing his index finger against Nursey's chest, "are absolutely infuriating."

"Am I?" Nursey said absently as he looked down at Dex' hand. "Good for me."

"No, not good for you. Bad for all of us."

"Huh?" Nursey looked up. "Why?"

"Because," Dex growled, starting to poke Nursey again. "You keep sucking on that pen like it's the most delicious thing you've ever tasted and--"

"Not the _most_ delicious," Nursey said with a smirk.

Dex ignored him. "--and I can't concentrate on my programming worth a damn. So cut it out."

Nursey gave him an innocent look. "It's part of my creative process."

"Bullshit. I've seen you write poems without molesting your pen."

Nursey shrugged. "I'm writing about fire and passion. Having you glower at me across the table is helping."

"If you don't want me to jump you across the table, you'll stop."

Nursey hesitated.

Surprised, Dex flattened his hand and let it rest on Nursey's chest, feeling his steady pulse under his fingers. For all of his poetry 'be one with your emotions' crap, Nursey wasn't the most sharing person when it came to his personal life.

"You want to tell them?"

"No."

Nursey said it with a slight wince and without looking Dex in the eyes. "Yeah, right. Try again."

Nursey sighed. "It's not that I _want_ to tell them, but we only wanted keep it quiet until we were sure it was more than just hooking up. And it is more than that, right?"

Dex nodded, slipping his thumb between the buttons of Nursey's shirt to stroke over his bare skin. "It is."

"Good." Nursey smiled. "But I'm tired of holding back all the time. I don't want to make out with you in the middle of team practice, but it would be nice if I didn't have to stop myself from touching you all the damn time."

Dex blinked. "I had no idea you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"So you want to tell them right now, or…?"

Nursey sighed again. "You're not listening. I don't want to tell them. I'm not the big announcement type. I just want to stop hiding."

Dex raised an eyebrow. "So what you mean to say is you want to keep molesting that pen until I _do_ jump you across the table."

"Bitty's gonna have a heart attack if you do that." He gave Dex a look. "You could try to be subtle for once in your life."

"I am subtle!" At Nursey's look, Dex expression turned stubborn. "I wasn't the one trying to give an innocent writing implement a blowjob not ten minutes ago."

Nursey grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Like I said." Dex narrowed his eyes. "You are so infuriating."

Nursey shifted a little closer, reaching up to cover Dex' hand with his own. "You like me that way." 

Dex couldn't disagree. Instead, he pulled his hand out from under Nursey's and slid his arms around Nursey's middle, tugging him closer. 

"We're in the Haus kitchen."

"We're done hiding," Dex reminded him. "I thought you wanted to let the cat out of the bag."

"Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me."

Dex almost argued a little more, just to be contrary, but the urge to kiss Nursey won out over the urge to bicker, so he closed the distance between them. 

Nursey's lips were warm and familiar, and Nursey sighed and relaxed into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Dex' hips. He hummed in approval as Nursey nipped at his lower lip and deepened their kiss, his fingers digging into Dex' hips like he never wanted to let go again. 

Dex had no problem with that – he could think of worse things than to be permanently attached to Nursey. He even forgot that they were standing in the Haus kitchen, separated from the rest of the world by nothing but two open doorways. Until, of course, someone walked into the kitchen and promptly dropped whatever they were holding.

"Holy mother of crap!"

Holster stood in the doorway, a grocery bag at his feet. Several sticks of butter had spilled out and slid over the floor. Next to him, Bitty had a hand clapped over his mouth, his eyes wide.

A noise from the other doorway made Dex turn his head. Chowder and the tadpoles had come in from the living room where they'd had an impromptu gaming tournament/study session. Chowder looked like he could barely contain himself, all but vibrating from excitement. Dex mentally steeled himself for a million renditions "I'm so happy for you guys!!!", sprinkled with a few "we should totally double date!!!". Whiskey looked bored, like he usually did, and Tango--

"Um. What's going on?"

Tango looked like he was half a second away from asking a question.

"Yeah," Holster said, his thumbs flying over his cell phone, no doubt texting Ransom to get to the Haus asap. "What's going on?"

Dex rolled his eyes. "What's it look like?"

Bitty cleared his throat. "Maybe we should give them a minute."

"Nah, that's okay," Nursey said. He caught Dex' eye and winked. "We should go back to studying anyway."

Dex smirked and stepped back. "Yeah, we should." He shot Nursey a look. "If you think you can stop distracting me this time."

Nursey kissed his cheek and sauntered off towards the living room. "It's not my fault you've got a dirty mind," he threw over his shoulder.

Dex scoffed. "It is when you're doing it on purpose," he called, following Nursey out of the room. 

From the kitchen, Holster, Bitty, Chowder and the frogs stare after them in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Nursey and Dex don't get away with that. It takes all of two minutes for everyone (Ransom included; he's a little out of breath from running across campus) to pile into the living room and try to squeeze everyone onto the green couch. They don't let up until they have the complete story. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
